


Memorized

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hardtime100"></span><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/"><b>hardtime100</b></a> drabble challenge this time (from 2006) is "Scars." One hundred words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorized

 

He shivered as Toby's fingers trailed over the inside of his thigh.

"Tell me how you got this scar."

Chris closed his eyes, feeling exactly where Toby's fingertips rested. "Fell off my bike when I was 10."

Toby's hand slid the length of his stomach, moving higher, until it stopped above his wrist. "This one."

"Bar fight," he answered, not bothering to look. "Needed 35 stitches."

Then he felt Toby's hot mouth pressed against his bicep, kissing his way to the angry scar that had changed them both.

"What are you doing, Tobe?"

The answer was an exhaled whisper. "Memorizing."  



End file.
